Your Worst Fear isn't My Worst Fear
by kittykate3893
Summary: The typical accidental mating or is it. Second try at a story, first lemon. Suck a summaries S/K, I/Ki, S/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong with their rightful owner.

**AN:** This is my first lemon and second story, so don't expect anything good. Oh and sorry for the miss spellings and grammar errors. There I warned you!

**Your Worst Fear is Not My Worst Fear**

**Chapter one: Before the Aftermath **

Kagome walked down the well beaten path, toward the village. Sighing to herself, after a long relaxing day with her mother she felt it ready to come back here to the past. Stopping, Kagome thought '_Like Inuyasha will remember me anyway with Kikyou joining the group now.'_ glaring at the path in front of her. '_Yeah sure I've gotten over that loss cause, but it still hurts when one of your best friends just ignores you and doesn't even listen to you. I bet she can't even sense the jewel shards, by how she is acting not even telling us where they are, I would be surprised if she could.' _She kept walking in deep thought.

Kagome so lost in her thoughts didn't even sense the demonic presence behind her until she was up in the air. Her scream was lost in the wind as she saw the trees go by in a blur, she looked up and in surprise she gasp "Sesshomaru?"

She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were red, his cheeks and jaw were widening and she realized that his demon side was in control. Her horror multiplied tenfold, it was spring which meant mating season for demons. '_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'_ Kagome thought mentally kicking herself for not being more alert.

Sesshomaru looked down at the wonderful smelling being in his arm; '_**must mate'**_ growled his demon side, which was in control at the moment, the real Sesshomaru the recessive of their mind for once. As they landed in a clearing miles away from any village let alone Keade's. Kagome looked around it was small and the trees were close together, creating privacy. _'Shit, not good.'_ As demon Sesshoumaru stepped closer she took a step back. '_A subduing necklace would come in handy now'_ Kagome thought as she backed into a tree. "S-Sesshomaru please, you don't want to do this I-I'm human remember."

His red eyes looked into hers with curiosity "I need mate, you shall be my mate" He said his voice almost a growl, confirming to her dismay that his demon was in control. He placed his only hand against the tree near her head; he trapped her as he bent to capture her lips hungrily. Kagome gasp making him deepen the kiss by sliding his tough in her mouth, tasting her. Kagome was still tense, but responded to his kiss not wanting to upset him, which would result in him killing her.

'_Wow does he know how to kiss'_ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru released her mouth only to kiss along her neck, Kagome let out a low moan and let go of all her insecurities relaxing at his touch. '_What the hell am I doing! I shouldn't be doing this especially with Sesshomaru,'_ she thought running her hands through his hair. "So soft" she murmured. _'Well I am nineteen; I suppose I can do it.'_ She thought giving into his touch.

Sesshomaru growing impatient ran his hand up her shirt only to find a contraption blocking the soft mounds, Kagome's hands came up and took of her shirt, but before she had the chance to undo her bra he had ripped it off. Gasping she tried to cover herself, Sesshomaru growled lowly yanking her hands away from her chest to give the soft mounds attention.

Kagome moaned as he rolled his tongue around her hardening nipple before taking it painfully in his mouth, she moaned louder as he switched breasts, she felt a knot building. Kagome ran her hands down the neck of his haori sliding it down his shoulders, down his one arm and off his body, she ran her hands up his chest. '_I thought Inuyasha was buff well Sesshomaru takes the cake in the category of having a body made by the gods'_ Kagome thought blushing to herself.

Shaking her head she tilted her head back as Sesshomaru sucked on her neck. He pulled back only to yank her jeans down, and ripping off her panties. Kagome kicked her pants away, as she was pushed against the tree and smothered with another kiss. Sesshomaru ground his hips into hers making her moan at his hardness, she pushed him away a bit to untie and pull down his hakama freeing his manhood. She gulped a bit at its size '_will that thing even fit in me?'_ She thought a wave of nervousness going through her.

Sesshomaru sensing the change picked her up and laid her gently on the grass, he growled gently in her ear. She relaxed a bit of the nervousness reseeding some, he hovered over her and captured her lips again and at the same time entered her. Kagome griped his shoulders in pain, her nails digging into his skin; it was painful, more painful than she thought it would be. He stayed fully seated within her until she moved against him, she was overcome with pleasure and she moaned lowly. He slowly moved in and out of her, the knot within her slowly becoming tighter, she moaned out "faster, please, Sesshomaru…." He obliged to her request as he slowly built up speed until he was almost slamming into her.

"SESSHOMARU..." she screamed his name to the heavens as her orgasm struck her. He came not long after her as he bit into her neck, her yelping in pain. He pulled out of her and pulled her close licking the blood off her shoulder. Kagome slowly went to sleep, the last thing she remembered was the soft growl lulling her to sleep.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

AN: Hey it might take me a while to update our internet is retarded.

P.S. Sorry if I make Kagome sound like a whore, with her giving in so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong with their rightful owner.

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes; he felt content, which was very uncommon for him and his beast to be content at the same time, especially around this time of year. He looked down and to his surprise he saw his brother's wench wrapped in his arms. He glared at her who does she think she is touching his person, a human at that. '_She dare seduce me until my beast took control'_ he though wanting to rip this human to pieces. She began to stir, as she opened her eyes she came face to face with angry golden eyes.

"What did you do to this Sesshomaru?" he said coldly

Kagome blinked when last night came back to her she glared at him "I should be asking that question," she said "I was there walking along the path to the village when all of a sudden I was up in the air and you were taking me to god knows where, we landed here where YOU proceeded to have sex with me!"

She huffed as she got up there was a slight pain between her legs, but she walked around to gather her clothes. She looked at her panties and bra, and glared at him "these were my favorite" Seeing that she wouldn't get a reaction she put on her shirt and went to put on her pants when something gushed down her legs. She looked down a mixture of blood and semen as running down her leg. Kagome looked at him and said "can you take me to the hot springs so I can clean up please?"

He looked at her a confused look flashed on his face before it went back to the emotionless mask it was. He got up and put on his hakama tying the ties and looked for his hiori finding it, he led her to the hot springs a few minutes away.

Kagome sighed softly as she put on her jeans and adjusting her shirt, '_it's weird going commando'_ she thought as she walked back to where Sesshomaru was. "Okay, now can you kindly take me back to the village that you took me from" she asked confusing Sesshomaru more.

"Do you not want anything in return for your services, girl" he asked coolly.

Kagome glared at him, "I am not some common whore, Sesshomaru, I do not want payment, besides it was not your fault that your demon took over anyway, now please take me back."

"Why did you not fight me then?"

Kagome smiled a small smile "do you really think that I'd fight a demon ten times my strength and die or just let you have your way with me, I like option two better than dying"

Sesshomaru took her around the waist and took off in the air, they were quiet for a moment when he broke the silence "Were you a virgin" he asked so quietly, she almost missed it.

"Yes" she whispered

"This Sesshomaru apologizes then"

Kagome looked at him in surprise "thank you for apologizing" she held out her hand "friends?" seeing the look on his face she used another word "allies?"

Sesshomaru shook her hand as he set her on the ground by the bone eaters well "goodbye Sesshomaru" she said as he took to the skies again. She grabbed her discarded bag and started walking to the village

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sango and Miroku were both in the Keade's hut when Kagome entered; she looked around seeing them she smiled. "Hey guys, where's Inuyasha and Kikyou?"

Sango replied "They have been gone all day yesterday and today" Miroku nodded looking at the sleeping Shippo across from them

Kagome nodded and asked Sango if she wanted to go to the hot springs, Sango nodded sensing that her friend wanted to talk to her. They gathered their bathing supplies and headed off to the springs. Once they were in the water Kagome asked "Sango are you a virgin?"

Sango looked surprised at the question, then blushed and shook her head no. Kagome gaped and asked with whom "Who do you thing Miroku of course" Sango said "Are you still a virgin Kagome?"

Kagome blushed remembering last night and shook her head no. Sango gasp in surprise and asked "When!"

"Last night" Kagome said in a small voice "I'm not going to tell you with who, but I can tell you that it was amazing"

Sango gaped at her "Kagome!"

"Oh, like doing it with Miroku wasn't amazing!" Kagome said.

Sango blushed redder at this, and told Kagome to shut up.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Once the girls arrived back to the hut, both with blushes still on their faces, Inuyasha and Kikyou were both there Inuyasha eating while Kikyou glared at Kagome from across the fire. "When are we heading out Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"After everyone is done eating, wench" Inuyasha rudely said. He sniffed the air something didn't smell right. The smell seemed to be coming from Kagome, "why do smell so funny?" he asked

Kagome glared at him, and turned away with her food. He growled and said a bit loudly "I was just wondering wench, you don't smell like you usually do there is something different about it" Kagome blushed crimson remembering just why she smelled different, '_he can still smell a change even if I took two bathes,'_ she thought playing with her soup.

"Why so quiet Kagome..." Kikyou said coolly stressing the me in her name. Kagome griped her chopsticks, '_she knows that I hate my name said like that_ she thought _I don't get why she still hates me I'm not after her 'man' if you could call him that.'_ Kagome started thinking about how Sesshomaru was so different from Inuyasha which led her off into a daydream. To the outside world she sat there looking at the wall across from her, her head in the hand with her chopsticks, looking dreamily at the wall, her soup lukewarm now.

"Kagome?" Sango said her name softly, having an idea as to what she was dreaming about. Miroku tapped her shoulder, saying "kagome if you don't wake up I'll dump water on you" kagome blinked, clearing her head mumbling a sorry, she ate the rest of her food. Inuyasha having a strange look on his face, trying to find out where he had smelt it before.

"Let's move out" he grumbled walking out of the hut, the rest followed as they headed northwest.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Four days, four days since he last saw her. '_What_ _did she do to this Sesshomaru'_ he growled at the thought, tapping his claws on his desk in his study, where he was currently trying to lessen the mountain of papers that had accumulated. _**'She did nothing, she is our mate'**_ his demon side spoke up from its place in his mind. '_What do you mean mate' __**'you know very well what it means'**__ 'I have taken a human as a mate'_ Sesshomaru's eyes uncharacteristically widened.

His beast seemed very pleased at the choice, _**'I will allow the memories to come back to you'**_ he said. Soon Sesshomaru was overcome with memories from that night; her soft skin, her moans, her taste; Sesshomaru found that he would rather enjoy doing it again. Shaking his head he tried to forget what he just thought and focused on the papers in front of him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha sat in a tree as everyone below was asleep, _'where have I smelled that before'_ he thought after four days of traveling he thought the scent would fade but it didn't. Then it clicked, she wasn't innocent any more, the thought angered him _'how dare she be with someone else'_. He glared at her, from his perch in the tree, as if sensing it Kagome rolled to the side facing away from him. '_She really is a wench.'_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong with their rightful owner.

**Chapter Three: Need**

She moaned as he slid into her, she was overcome with intense pleasure. As he pumped faster into her she felt the knot building, faster and harder he pounded into her and just as the world was going to shatter around them she woke up panting. Kagome had never had one of those dreams before, and she was now painfully aroused. _'Damn you Sesshomaru'_ she thought as she looked around to see if anybody was up, thankfully no one was. _'Okay kagome calm down it was just a dream, think gross thoughts, Kaede in a bikini'_ Kagome shuttered at that, but the painful feeling was gone.

She let out a deep sigh, waking up a certain hanyou. "Oi wench, I finally figured out that smell," he paused "you're not innocent anymore."

Kagome could only gape at him, his words had woken up the rest of the party and they had caught the last of it. Miroku looked at Kagome and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "care to share kagome?" Kagome shook her head furiously and glared at Inuyasha _'He just had to yell it to the whole world, didn't he!' _she thought heatedly, as she yelled "SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, I can't believe you! SIT" As she finished she ran into the wood leaving an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground, and you could hear him groaning.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'_**We must see mate, she is distressed'**_ wined his demon side. Sesshomaru ignored it reading the last paper on his desk, once done though his demon wined again _**'Go see our mate'**_ _'I shall not lower myself to go see a human, whom I did not choose as a mate'_ he said. His demon side growled and went to the back of his mind. Nodding silently, Sesshomaru got up and walked out onto the balcony, as a flood of emotion hit him Sesshomaru drew his eyebrows together _'Why is the mating bond so strong, I can feel her emotions even though she is far away.' _He watch Rin run through the gardens playing hind n' go seek with Jaken, a small smile graced his lips as he watched his young ward.

He closed his eyes and focused on the mating bond, if it was as strong as it felt then he should be able to tap into her thoughts. After a moment he caught pieces of her thoughts _'Motherfuc-…Inuyasha being all…how dare he...'_ he was surprised at how angry she was. He stopped concentrating and thought that it would need some work before he could read her thoughts fully and her his. '_Damn mate mark'_ he thought. A new emotion crashed into him, fear, she was terrified, his demon rose up from the back of his mind _**'Find mate, She's in danger!'**_ it snarled.

Sesshomaru didn't argue for once, he summoned his cloud and took off in the direction the mate mark was pulling him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome screamed hoping Sango and Miroku could hear her, or even Inuyasha. There in front of her was a panther demon; Kagome being lost in her anger ran from camp without her bow and arrows. _'I'm such an idiot'_ she thought as she was backed into a tree, the panther demon stalking her drool dripping from its mouth. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for it to strike, a second later a sickening slice was heard. She opened her eyes to a headless panther demon, shocked she looked around only to spot red eyes in the bushes. Her fear returned as the eyes grew closer to her, but once the owner of the eyes was in the light the fear instantly vanished and she let out a sigh of relief "Sesshomaru, thank you so much."

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal gold as he looked at her, _'She is not afraid of me'_ he thought bewildered. She looked around, seeing if there were any more demons other that the one in front of her. "How did you know I was here?" she asked suspiciously.

He looked at her blankly and said "The mark pulled me to you when you were distraught"

Kagome glared at him "Mark? What mark?" He stared blankly at her "You do not know what happens when you mate with a demon?" with a shake of the head he sighed inwardly "When I bit your neck a bond was formed, this bond is strangely strong for some unknown reason, a strong bond allows us to communicate through a mind link and sense each other's emotions, the mark also symbolizes that you are my mate."

Kagome gazed up at him, "That was the most I have ever heard you say," she smiled which turned into a frown as she processed what he said. "You mean you can read my mind? Wait what does being your mate mean?" In his mind Sesshomaru groaned and said "I can read your mind but only if you allow me access to it, and being my mate would be the demon version of a wife…" He trailed off at the look on her face. She was horrified _'I have a husband and I didn't even know it?'_ "Oh my god" was all she said out loud, she sat down in shock.

"Can we ignore the bond and go on until Naraku is finished off?" Kagome asked looking up. He shrugged his shoulders, a very unsesshomaru thing to do. "I do not know, demons that have mated and didn't want to be mated just kill each other, or they give into their need and go to them."

"Need?"

Sesshomaru fought a sigh that threatened to come out _'Humans and their endless questions.'_ "Dog demons mate for life, the two mated usually stay together and mate over and over again, but in some cases the two are separated and their need to mate will become too great and they will seek out their mate. If one or the other mates with someone else they both will experience great pain, now that is all I will tell you today."

With that he turned around, Kagome stood up and yelled "Wait," he paused "Thanks for explaining, Sesshomaru." With that he took off in the direction of his castle.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome returned to camp, she was quiet, and she was lying in her sleeping bag with Shippo that night thinking over everything that Sesshomaru had told her. _'I hope I can last long, without him'_ she thought falling asleep.

.:.:.:.:.:.

When the morning came, kagome awoke again feeling aroused only it was a bit more painful then yesterday. _'Fuck, I can't last a few months let alone a few days'_ she said trying to calm her body down. _'Think, umm, Naraku in a speedo.' _(That thought goes to the person who wrote King of the hill) She instantly felt sick to her stomach, but at least she wasn't aroused anymore. _'Maybe I can try that mind thing Sesshomaru was talking about.' _Kagome concentrated and felt out for Sesshomaru. _'Sesshomaru, can you hear me?'_ She said into her mind. She felt a flicker, _'Women, what are you doing?'_

Kagome jumped at the sudden noise, and looked around _'Sesshomaru?'_

'_Who else would it be, human.'_ He thought, not really asking the question.

'_Well it freaked me out, and my name is Kagome thank you very much, so use it.'_ She thought, anger rising.

'_Don't order me around, wench, now what do you want I have more important things to do.'_ She felt his anger, and shivered.

'_You feel it too don't you'_ she asked timidly, staring at a tree in front of her.

'_If you are talking about the need, yes, unfortunately.'_ She practically heard the glare in his voice. _'Do you still want to wait till the end of the final battle?'_

Kagome was surprised, _'You are actually considering to mate me again?_' she sputtered, and looked around seeing no one up yet she kept her mind open.

'_Would you rather die from the pain?'_ he asked. Kagome shook her head, then remembered that he couldn't see her, and thought _'No, I don't.' _

'_Then we shall meet, regularly every night when the moon is high._' He said thinking about what he just did.

'_Alright'_ kagome thought after a moment _'but tell me where to meet you every night, okay.'_

After his consent, she closed the mind link, and went about fixing breakfast.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sesshomaru sighed, as he sat at his desk, sitting back and closing his eyes he thought about his deal with the miko, _'I have truly fallowed in my father's footsteps whether I liked it or not.'_ As he finished that thought, Rin came running in. "Sesshomaru-sama look Rin has picked some flowers for you" she said in her sweetest voice, showing him a bouquet of flowers.

"Lovely Rin now find Hanita to put them in water, so they don't die." He said, the little girl smiled and ran back out of the room calling for the maid. He looked out the window and thought it was time to look for his mate.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome gasped in pleasure as he entered her, running her fingers through his soft, silky hair, she moaned. He pumped hard into her, faster and harder he went until he and her came at the same time, screaming each other's name.

She lay on his chest, breathing in his scent, fresh pine and something she couldn't identify. She looked at his face, seeing that his eyes were open and looking at the sky. They had been meeting up like this for a little over a month, not every day more like every two or three days. Kagome reached up and traced his ear, earning a growl of pleasure from him. She, being bold tonight, lifted her head and traced his outer ear with her tongue. Sesshomaru growled louder, at the pleasure she had caused. Going down his body, kissing along the way, she reached his manhood. When she touched him, he had hardened instantly; she gave his head a light lick making him moan lowly. Slowly she put him in her mouth, and sucked softly, making his hips buckle. She took him out of her mouth, only to lick up his shaft, swirling her tongue around his head sucking hard.

Sesshomaru finally had enough of this; he grabbed her arms and threw her off of him, landing on her back. He was on her in a second, sliding into her, and making love to her for another hour or two.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome bathed and dressed, sat in front of Sesshomaru, they usually talked after they had sex, more her talking and him listening, Kagome insisted because she didn't want to not get to know someone who she was so intimate with.

"How is Rin?" she asked

"Hn" was his answer, as usual. Kagome glared at him, "Come on how are we suppose to get to know each other if you won't say much of anything."

He sighed "Rin is fine, now I must go I have much to do at my home, see you soon, kagome." With that he formed his cloud and flew west. Leaving a surprised kagome sitting there, _'That was the first time he used my name not having sex'_ she thought, getting up and walking back to camp.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As she entered camp Inuyasha was up sitting by the fire, with Kikyou next to him, they were whispering furiously at each other. Sango and Miroku sat at a base of a nearby tree, a sleeping Shippo next to them, Kirara in Sango's lap. Inuyasha glanced at her and glared, Kikyou looked at her with a triumphant smile on her face, he got up and walked up to her.

"And where the hell have you been, wench?" he asked not to gently. Kagome stared at him with a straight face and said bathing; Inuyasha glared even more saying "Why?"

Kagome shrugged saying "I feel dirty after a long day of walking in the hot sun."

Inuyasha stepped closer to her "Kikyou said that you were off meeting up with someone, care to explain to me why you go into the woods, which are dangerous, just to meet someone?"

Kagome glared at Kikyou with newfound hate _'That bitch, oh she will get it' _"Nope, my personal life is my business, and I don't have to explain myself to you."

Kikyou laughed "You just admitted that you were meeting someone at night, you are the stupidest I know." Kagome felt the anger boil up, she wanted very badly to hit someone, preferably the two in front of her. Sango jumped up and punched Kikyou in the face, "Do not insult Kagome like that, bitch." She yelled to the clay pot. Breathing deeply Kagome couldn't get her anger under control at all. She turned towards a big tree behind her and punched it as hard as she could. Her powers poured out of her fist and into the tree splitting the trunk, making the tree fall.

Inuyasha gaped at the sight of the fallen tree, then to kagome. "How did I do that?" She asked her anger now depleted turning into surprise. Miroku grinned saying "You know she could have hit you with that, and then we wouldn't have to listen to you bitch all the time." Inuyasha turned to glare at him, making kagome sit him.

.:.:.:.

After that was all done and over with, they had set off this time to the west. After walking for about an hour or two Inuyasha got tense, and started growling.

"What is it Inuyasha" Miroku asked

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled out, pulling out the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The sword glowed as if about to change, but it didn't. "What the fuck is wrong with my sword?" he yelled outraged, waving the sword around, seeing as that didn't work he sheathed it again.

"Brother I for once am not here to fight you," Sesshomaru said walking into the clearing; he gazed at everybody, landing on kagome. "Miko, I am in need your services, my ward is sick and I only have demon healers." He said.

Kagome gasped "Rin is sick?" At Sesshomaru's nod she grabbed her bag from Kirara and walked over to him.

"Kagome! Don't go near him!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at him, "You have no say in what I do or don't do, alright Sesshomaru-sama I'm ready take me to her." He wrapped his arm around her and took off into the sky, Inuyasha yelling her name.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Why were you so angry?" he asked suddenly. Kagome looked at him confused for a moment then this morning came back to her.

"Oh Inuyasha being stupid, and Kikyou rating on me for sneaking out at night, the both made me so mad. Then Sango hit Kikyou, I tried to calm down, but I needed to hit something. I hit a tree, I made the tree fall Sesshomaru, I don't know how I did it either." Kagome said, taking a breath.

Sesshomaru looked ahead, "It may be due to the mating, I'm not sure,"

Kagome gasp "Sesshomaru doesn't know something, the world's ending!"

He continued "I will look it up while you look at Rin." He reminded her that there was a sick child making her worry for her.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha paced the clearing, it had been two hours since kagome left and he was getting restless. "What is taking that woman so long!" he yelled startling everyone else in the clearing.

"Inuyasha calm down, the girl can take care of herself, now let's move on please." Kikyou said standing up.

Sango glared at her and said "I think we should wait, what if she gets lose trying to find us if we leave?" Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not waiting long for her I'll give her till tomorrow, if she is not back then we move out." Kikyou nodded in agreement, a smirk on her face.

Sango glared at her, as she sat down next to Miroku. "I can't stand her any longer Miroku, what if Kagome takes longer than a day?"

"Sango my beautiful flower, there is no need to worry; we will stay here until she comes." He said moving closer, making her blush.

Sango felt pressure on her backside, glaring at the monk, yelling "PERVERT!" slapping him on the face. "Sango, my hand is cursed I tell you, and you are so beautiful I can't resist it." He said rubbing his cheek, making her blush more.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As they touched down in the courtyard of his palace, Kagome stared in wonder at all the flowers, and the stone work on the ground. She looked at the palace; it was larger than she thought it would be, it looked to be made out of marble or something.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice "Come, Rin must be taken care of first" kagome was led into the castle, tapestries hung on the walls in dark blues, whites, and a deep maroon. As the walked up some stairs, down the hallway and stopping in front of a door. He knocked, there was a quiet come in, and they entered. Kagome was instantly in a world of pink, and orange, "Wow" she mumbled.

She looked at the bed, to see Rin there, under a pink blanket, her cheeks were flushed, and she was sweating. "Hello Rin, I'm here to make you feel better." Kagome whispered quietly to the young child. Dropping her bag, reaching for her first aid kit, she pulled out a thermometer. "Here stick this in your mouth under your tongue, and wait till it beeps then hand it back to me." Handing it to her, Rin did as she was told, a few minutes later it beeped and she handed it to her. "One hundred and one point three, yes you have a temp, are you coughing any?" Rin shakes her head no.

Kagome reached for her Motrin, and a little measuring cup, giving her on tablespoon full. "Drink it, and you will feel better." She did, and laid back down to go back to sleep "Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama, thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru pulled the covers up, and patted her head.

Once they were out of the room, kagome turned to him, "She will need to take medicine in the morning and at night, until she gets better, and sleeping is very good for her, she will get better in no time." He nodded at her, and looked out the window, "It is getting dark, would you like to stay here until morning?" he asked.

"I would like to stay here until Rin is feeling better, if that is alright with you." She said he nodded leading her down the hallway to a giant door; there were engravings of inu youkai on it. He opened it to reveal an elegant room, a big four poster bed on one side of the room with dark blue bedcovers that match his crescent moon. There were double doors leading out onto the balcony, and another door near the bed, and another door on the other side of the room. Also on the other side of the room was a fireplace with a big comfy chair in front of it along with a table that had a vase with flowers in it.

"Wow." She whispered for the third time that day. Sesshomaru smirked "This is my room, the door on the right (by the bed) is to the hot springs and the door to the left (by fire place) is to Rin's room." Kagome nodded walking a little more in, now noticing that there were two big wardrobes in the room also.

He walked to one wardrobe and started disrobing; kagome blushed and turned to look at the painting above the fireplace. It was a man that looked like Sesshomaru, with long silver hair and crescent moon on his forehead, and golden eyes, but it wasn't Sesshomaru. There was also a beautiful silver haired woman, her hair was up in an elegant bun with two chopsticks with crescent moons on the ends to hold it up, her blue eyes shone with happiness. She was sitting down, and the male had his hand on her shoulder, on the woman's lap was a little silver haired boy about the age of four or five, his gold eyes innocent as he looked at the painter.

"That is my father, mother and me a few years before my father met Inuyasha's human mother, and died." He said from behind her. Kagome turned to look at him, "Just how old are you Sesshomaru?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment, and said very seriously "I am 392 years old, this fall I shall be 393."

Kagome looked surprise, "You're like an old dude trapped in a young body, you're like a pedophile." He glared t her, then turned around to the bed "I am quite young for a demon, some are over two thousand years." Kagome put her bag down, and pulled out a pair of blue silk pants and a white tank top. She changed quickly, while he was turned. "So how old is Inuyasha?" The question made him tense, "he is around 150, why?"

"You would think that he would be more mature than he is." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Sesshomaru smirked as he lay down on the bed, "Come we shall sleep now" he said. Kagome blushed deeply, 'I'm going to sleep in his bed, with him?' she thought franticly. As she walked slowly up to the bed, and sat down on the edge, very tense. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, before taking her around the waist, and tugging her down. She sighed as her head hit the soft pillow; the sheets were like velvet, along with the covers. 'What a wonderful bed' she thought as she fell asleep, not even telling him goodnight.

He fell asleep soon after her, not thinking of how his arm was still around her waist.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

End of Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong with their rightful owner.

**Chapter Four: I'm WHAT!**

Kagome woke up, noticing two things in her fuzzed mind, one her limbs were tangled around a male body, and two the said male was kissing her neck. One of her arms was thrown across him the other tangled in his hair, her left leg in between his, the other curled on top of his leg.

His kissing turned into sucking, making her moan. She looked at him, he was still a sleep, perhaps his demon was doing this. Lifting his head, she kissed him full on the lips, him growling in response. He opened his eyes, looking into deep blue, as she kissed him. She pulled away, breathing deeply, licking her lips. He pulled his arm tighter around her waist, wishing he had his other arm to wrap in her hair.

"Good morning Maru." She said his eyes narrowing at the nickname.

"Good morning, and don't call me that again."

Kagome blinked and pouted "But your name is so long, and I'm too tired to say all of it." She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. Allowing him to see the hickies that he had made during the night, as he slept. He felt her sex against his knee, and his against her knee. He gently rubbed her up and down, pushing harder against her at every rub. Kagome moaned, moving against him, she felt him harden and gasp. She detangled from him, and pushed him on his back, her straddling him. She rubbed against his hardness, making him groan lowly.

He switched their positions, and ground into her. Slipping off her shirt, he was pleased that she wasn't wearing that contraption again. She grounded harder into him, they quickly disrobed. He slid a long digit in her making her want to scream in pleasure, seeing that she was fairly wet he kissed her deeply then slid hard into her.

He rolled his hips, making her moan; Kagome smiled at him and switched their positions again, with her on top. He went in deeper, they both groaned. She placed he hands on his chest and picked herself up until just his head was in then slammed down on him, they moaned louder.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha paced around the camp fire, "Where is she" he said for about the hundredth time. Kikyou looked irritated, as Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha pace.

"Relax Inuyasha, she will come back, maybe Rin was really sick and that's why she has taken so long." Shippo said they all nodded accepting the excuse.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, as a soul collector flew and dropped a soul into her body.

They all shivered at the sight, "Inuyasha you know we can start moving, I'm sure that Sesshomaru can find us if kagome has trouble." Kikyou said Inuyasha nodded and told everyone to pack up, that they were leaving. Sango looked like she was about to object when Miroku told her that Kikyou was right. She glared at him, and started to gather her things together.

They headed northwest, from where they were, Shippo sulking on Miroku's shoulder, as they walked.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome sighed as she wrapped the velvet blanket around her. Sesshomaru left a while ago, something to do with paperwork. Kagome thought for a moment, _'I never thought I would be in a man's bed naked.' _Blushing she snuggling into a pillow, surrounded by softness. Looking out the window she saw that it was still early morning. 'I need to see Rin soon' she thought not wanting to get up from the wonderful bed.

The door opened, she lifted her head to see a maid walk in carrying a food tray. She set it on the table, not noticing the blushing woman in the bed. The maid turned looking at the bed, finally noticing kagome, she gasped and bowed deeply. "I am deeply sorry for not knocking my Lady; I didn't know you were here."

Kagome sat up with the sheet wrapped around her, "That's alright, and please my name is Kagome," she paused as she got up and walked over to the table. "And what is your name miss?"

The maid smiled a bit, she liked this woman, "My name is Hanita, Lady Kagome, and I am the head maid."

Kagome bowed her head a little, looking at the assorted food on the tray. "How long has Rin been sick?" she asked picking up an apple.

Hanita looked at her, thinking for a moment. "About two or three days, our demon healers are not familiar with human sicknesses."

Kagome nodded "I guess that's why she is so sick then." She bit into the apple, and walked over to her bag and picked out a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt, changing into them. Grabbing the medicine, she walked to Rin's door, opening it quietly, and walking in. Hanita fallowed curiously, watching as the woman gently woke the child.

"Hey, Rin how are you feeling today?" kagome asked.

Rin smiled and said "Much better now, but I still feel a little sick, Kagome." Kagome smiled and handed her the cup filled with the medicine and watched as she drank it slowly.

"There and if you stay in bed today then you might be able to play outside tomorrow." Rin grinned widely and nodded, covering back up. Hanita smiled, yes she liked this woman indeed, they walked back into Sesshomaru's room and Kagome went back to the tray of food and grabbed another apple.

"How long have you known Sesshomaru?" she asked the maid. Hanita smiled "He has been my friend since my family came here to work, but my master since his father died."

Kagome nodded a sad smile on her face. She bent over the tray again this time selecting some sort of meat. "How long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?" Hanita asked sitting across from her.

Kagome smiled "Well that would be almost five years, the first time I met him he tried to kill me" Hanita laughed saying that it wouldn't be Sesshomaru if he didn't try to kill her. Kagome smiled brighter, she laid her head in her hand, her elbow on the table, her hair fell over her shoulder reveling the mate mark.

Hanita caught sight of it, and immediately got up and bowed deeply. "Forgive me my lady, for my disobedience; I did not know you were the lady of this house." Kagome waved her hand saying "You don't need to apologize, you didn't know."

Hanita stood and smiled saying that she must go and tend to her other responsibilities. Kagome was left in the room alone, again. _'I wish I could so something else' _she thought looking over at the bed that was a rumpled mess. Deciding that she could make the bed to occupy herself, she began the task. Just as she was putting the last pillow in place Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in.

She nodded to him as he watched her finish making the bed. He in haled her scent a sweet smell of cherry blossoms and lavender, but there was something different about it today there was a hint of him in her scent. It was different though it wasn't the smell of his seed in her. He walked up to her, put his face on the crook of her neck, and breathed deeply. Kagome wondered what was wrong with him, but relaxed as he kissed her neck.

"You never told me anything about my powers acting up" she said. He pulled back and sighed "I've looked everywhere in my library but I cannot find anything."

"It might be better if we had two sets of eyes looking for it, let's go to the library." Kagome grinned as he walked out the door leading her to the library. Once they made it there, she gasped at all of the books. She walked up to a book case that stretched up to the ceiling and over to the end of the thirty foot wall. Kagome picked out a book and looked at the cover _herbs and remedies_, she put it back looking for books concerning mikos and mating

"You can read." He said not knowing she was educated. She nodded saying "I can read and write, where I come from everybody has to go to school for at least twelve years to get a decent job."

"Where do you come from?" he asked as he took a book off a high shelf and gave it to her. Kagome looked at it seeing that it was something about mating kept it, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

As she picked up two more books she started to walk away to a chair, Sesshomaru followed carrying three more. "Let's get reading." She said opening the first one as he sat across from her in an equally comfy chair.

About ten minutes passed before he said anything. "Tell me where you are from, woman; I deserve to know where my mate is from."

Kagome sighed "Okay, I'm from the future, five hundred years to be exact."

There was a moment of silence before "You lie."

"I do not, I am from the future, see my clothes are different than here, I'm very educated compared to some women in this time, look in my bag bet you couldn't identify one thing in there." She said flipping the page of her book before looking at him.

_'I do not sense a lie' _he thought. He nodded and returned to his book, it was about mating also. "That's it you just nod, like it's an everyday occurrence." She said. She didn't get an answer, she just sighed and returned her attention to her book.

About an hour later Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he read the line again,

_The way you can tell if your mate is with pup is that there is a slight change in scent. The mated couple will be able to tell before anyone else, they can sense the pup in its second week._

He looked at Kagome, silently reading her own book, he inhaled her scent. _'There is a slight change, but I won't be able to tell for now.'_ He went back to reading.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sango paced back and forth, where they had set up camp. Miroku was watching her silently; Shippo finally had enough fell to the ground dizzy from watching her pace.

"What is taking Kagome so long to come back, what if Sesshomaru killed her after she treated Rin." Sango mumbled throwing up her hands; Miroku got up and went over to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru has too much pride to do that; she may stay there for a few days because of Rin. Now settle down your making a hole in the ground with all your pacing." He said placing a hand on her shoulder, Sango looked around seeing no Inuyasha or Kikyou.

Where did they go?" she asked.

"No idea, they just walked out of camp." He said leading her to a tree.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome sat at the end of Rin's bed, as she slept. Checking her temperature seeing that it was back to normal, smiled. Rin had eaten not even two hours ago; her and Sesshomaru looked forever in that library, for something. They found one thing pertaining to the mating of a miko and a demon, but the miko did not have strange outbursts of power like she did. It was all very confusing, in the end Sesshomaru concluded that her miko powers were greater than she had realized. He said that she must undergo training soon if she wanted to control the power.

She sighed, getting up and going into his room, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru sat in a chair by the fireplace; she walked up to him and sat in front of him on the ground.

"Rin is doing well, she should be able to get out of bed tomorrow." She said folding her legs under her. He nodded staring at the fire in deep thought. She frowned then asked "What is the matter?"

He looked at her, his intense golden eyes peering into hers. "I think you are with pup." He said quietly. Kagome's mouth dropped open, "I'm what!" she yelled. _'Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, I just never expected this soon, wait he said he thinks which means that he doesn't know for sure.'_ She stayed like that for a while, then stood closing her mouth.

"You need to take me to the well, I want to make sure." She said with a shaky voice. Sesshomaru stood also asking why going to a well would help. "That is how I get home and in my time we have things to find out these things." She practically yelled in his ear.

He nodded going to the balcony door, grabbing her and taking off towards the Bone eaters well. Once there Kagome sat on the edge, "How positive are you?" she asked.

"I am very positive, but there is still a chance that you're not" he said. Kagome nodded and jumped into the well, leaving Sesshomaru behind to wait.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong with their rightful owner.

**Chapter Five: The Blow Up**

Sesshomaru looked at the well for a moment, and then caught wind of his brother. _'Perhaps I should entertain myself while she is gone.'_ With that he headed off in the direction of his half brother

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome walked out of the well house and started heading into her home. "I'm home" she yelled

"Kagome! How are you?" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I've been better." Kagome said as she walked in seeing her mother doing dishes. Sitting down she thought about how she was going to tell her mother about Sesshomaru.

"Something wrong dear?" her mother said worried, wiping her hands on a towel she went over to her daughter. "Let's go into the living room dear, Grandpa and Sota are both out at the store." Kagome nodded letting her mom lead the way.

They sat down next to each other on the couch, "Now tell me everything I missed." Her mother said holding her hands. And Kagome sat there and told the whole story from meeting Sesshomaru to just earlier; though she twisted the first time they mated to be less unpleasant than it already was. "That's it mama, are you mad at me?" kagome asked looking down.

Her mother pulled her into a hug, "My poor baby," she whispered softly "Well I suppose we could go to the drug store to see if I am going to be a grandma."

Kagome blushed, but nodded. They headed out the door, within twenty minutes they were back at the house and Kagome was in the bathroom.

Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom covering her eyes with one hand, the other holding the pregnancy test. "I can't look mama, please tell me." Her mother gently took it from her and looked.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha and the rest were nearing Keade's village, he stopped immediately. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled lowly, as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing they were in.

"Where's Kagome, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, just drew his sword, making Inuyasha draw his. "What did you do with her!" he yelled louder this time. They stood across from each other; the tip of Sesshomaru's sword touching the ground, Inuyasha was tense and growling lowly.

Then he lunged at Sesshomaru holding his sword high. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome lifted herself up out of the well, and looked around no Sesshomaru. 'I thought he was going to wait on me' she thought walking a bit down the path. She paused to tie her shoe when the sounds of swords clashing reached her ears. She immediately knew where he had gone; she walked in that direction, a scowl on her face.

She entered the clearing seeing the two brothers engaged in battle, the others sitting on the other side of the field. Without thinking she ran in between them. "Stop it both of you!" she yelled, but before she could speak again Inuyasha brought his sword down, thinking she was Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow when it didn't come she opened her eyes, she stared in horror. There in front of her was Sesshomaru, blood dripping down his arm, Tetsusaiga digging into his shoulder.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she whispered. He turned his head a bit towards her, she couldn't speak, and his face was unusually pale. Inuyasha removed his sword, with a surprised look on his face, he finally did it he had finally injured his brother seriously. His moment of happiness was overcome with anger when he heard Kagome's voice behind Sesshomaru.

"Get the hell away from him Kagome!" he yelled and started reaching around his brother for her. There was a dangerous growl, and he looked at Sesshomaru. A snarl pulled at his lips, as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and flung him away, slamming him into tree.

Sesshomaru turned towards his mate, she gasped at the deep wound in his shoulder and asked "Are you alright?" she looked at the puddle of blood forming at their feet, and looked at his face. Then in a very unsesshomaru like fashion he fell to his knees, eyes rolling to the back of his head and fell to the ground the rest of the way. Kagome screamed his name as he fell.

Kagome looked frantically around seeing Miroku called to him "Miroku, please help me get him to Keade's hut." The monk followed her orders with confusion, walking over to them and trying to pick the demon up. Sango ran to Kagome, asking if she was alright, Kagome nodded and they followed Miroku to the village, Kirara and Shippo behind them.

Inuyasha sat there against the tree, Kikyou beside him treating his wounds. He was astonished, both with how his brother protected Kagome and with how Kagome tended to him, not giving him a second look.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome told Miroku to set Sesshomaru down on one of the mats they had in the hut. As he sat him down in the far corner kagome gathered bandages, a rag and a bucket of water. "I need to clean his wound." She mumbled under her breath.

Miroku went to sit near the fire by Sango, Shippo and Kirara, who were all staring at kagome with confusion in their eyes.

Kagome stripped him of his haori quickly, wet the rag and began cleaning the gash. Once bandaged and the bleeding stopped she covered him with a blanket and walked over to the others, who were fixing dinner. "Where's Kaede?" she asked.

"She is with a village woman who is giving birth, tonight." Sango answered giving her a bowl of soup. "Why, Kagome, would you help him?"

It was an easy question that everybody wanted to know the answer to. Kagome sighed and looked at them, "I..." she started Sango motioning for her to continue. She looked at Sesshomaru _'I hope you won't get mad at me'_ she thought turning her attention back to the people in front of her.

"I'm Sesshomaru's mate…" she said quietly.

Sango's jaw drop to the floor "No way, how, I mean I know how but when?"

Kagome gulped, "A month and a half ago." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, his face showing that his mind was in the gutters.

SLAP

"Ow Sango that hurt, and I didn't even say anything." He said rubbing his cheek.

"You didn't have to, you perv!" Sango huffed, crossing her arms. "So he is the person you meet when you go and take your 'baths'" She said, Kagome nodded.

"Mama," a sweet little voice came from the other side of the fire.

"Yes, Shippo?" Kagome asked gathering him into her arms. He snuggled into her, "I missed you so much!" he yelled.

"Oh Shippo" she said tearing up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you here with Inuyasha."

"It's okay mama, Rin needed help." He said getting down, and finishing off his food. Kagome smiled glad that her friends accepted her mating with Sesshomaru, her eyes traveled to him. _'I wish he would wakeup soon'_

"Kagome?" She looked at Sango, "Are you going to be traveling with him now that we know that he is your mate?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer when, Inuyasha burst through the door, Kikyou walked in behind him a smug smile on her face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BEING SESSHOMARU'S MATE!" he practically screamed at her.

"Just as it means Inuyasha, I am Sesshomaru's mate." She said with a straight face, staring at him with an unwavering gaze.

Inuyasha growled "HE FORCED YOU DIDN'T HE!" he yelled, Kagome shook her head in the negative. He was taken aback, but he overcame his shock and glared at her "Guess that's all your good for you little slut, being a demons whore"

She gasped hurt by his words, and then out of nowhere Sesshomaru came up and punched Inuyasha in the gut. "She no whore, your woman is more of a prime example." He said coldly. Inuyasha fell to the floor groaning in pain, Kikyou glared at Sesshomaru.

In an instant she had drawn an arrow and aimed it at the demon's heart. "I will kill you!" then released it. Kagome screamed in horror, the arrow came short of Sesshomaru stuck on a barrier.

Everyone looked in Miroku's direction, "Don't look at me I'm not doing this" He said waving his hands in front of him. The arrow fell to the floor, the barrier gone. "I think it was lady kagome" Miroku stated.

"Yeah right, she can't make barriers" Inuyasha said picking himself up off the ground. Glaring at Sesshomaru, "You can't have Kagome, we need her here."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes at the hanyou. Inuyasha glared right back.

"We need her to sense the jewel shards"

Sesshomaru growled saying "Have your own bitch do it"

Kikyou stepped forward saying "I can no longer sense the jewel shards, therefore we need Kagome to."

Kagome spoke up that moment, "I need to speak with Sesshomaru for a minute." With that she walked out the door, Sesshomaru following. They walked to the nearby river, then came to a stop.

"Sesshomaru," he looked at her, she continued "you know that test thing that I had to take, to see if I was pregnant with your pup?" he nodded, a small feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, '_what is this feeling?'_ he asked himself _'eagerness, it seems, am I eager to know if she is pupped?'_

"I am pregnant, Sesshomaru, the test was positive."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**End of Chapter Five**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Ha-ha I left a cliffy, how will Sesshomaru act, does Inuyasha find out? Next chapter coming soon. **IMPORTANT** can you people please **give me some Japanese names for the other Lords and Ladies**, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong with their rightful owner.

Character: Hanita

Demon type: Fox

Looks: she has long red hair, bright green eyes.

Occupation: works as a maid for Sesshomaru

**Chapter Six: Prepare for the Mating Ball**

Sesshomaru blinked at her, once, twice, and then he did something she never thought she see, he smiled. It was not the smile that he usually wore when he was killing, this was a genuine smile. Kagome smiled with him, then jumped up and hugged him tightly.

'_She has changed me'_ he thought as he hugged back. _'I may be following in my father's footsteps, but I did not choose a weak human like he did.'_ He placed his nose in her hair _'I chose a strong woman, one who can defend herself.' _Her scent surrounded him; she lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips.

He placed a hand on her abdomen, "My son will become a great demon."

Kagome laugh "How do you know that the baby is a boy?"

He quirked an eyebrow "All of the first born in my family have been males."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Well all the first born children in my family are girls. I was, my mother was, so I guess we'll just have to wait."

They headed back to the hut, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Oh! Is your shoulder healed?" she asked suddenly, looking at him he nodded.

"Why where you gone so long?" Inuyasha immediately asked as they walked in.

Kagome glared "We needed to talk about many important things that you are to ignorant to understand." She smirked "Besides we wouldn't even be gone that long if we even did that, isn't that right Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha turned a deep red and looked away with a keh. Sango laughed quietly, as Miroku had that look on his face.

SLAP

"Sango why?" he yelled rubbing his cheek.

"You're the most perverted person I know!" she yelled back shaking her fist.

"But Sango I was only thinking about you." He said taking her hand, she blushed deeply and pulled away.

Kagome sat down Sesshomaru sat next to her, _'we need to go soon we promised Rin that we would be back by tonight she must be worried sick'_ Kagome thought to him. He nodded and stood again helping her up. "Come on Shippo were leaving." She said Inuyasha jumped up quickly.

"The hell you are!" he yelled

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned, Kagome placed a hand on his chest.

"Let me talk to him"

He nodded and walked out the door, to wait for her. She knew he could still hear them, but didn't care.

"Inuyasha I can't go with you on shard hunts any more, at least not for a few months." She said looking him in the eye.

"Why?" he asked quietly. She sighed softly, and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm pregnant, Inuyasha, I'm going to have a baby." He growled loudly yanking away from her like she burned him. Everyone in the hut was surprised by her confession, Inuyasha stormed out of the hut towards Sesshomaru. He stopped in front of him, "You better take care of her, Sesshomaru, or I will hunt you down and kill you painfully slow."

Sesshomaru nodded saying "I always take care of what's mine." That surprised Inuyasha, he did not think that Sesshomaru wanted a hanyou for a child, but it seems he has changed, in more ways than one.

He nodded as Kagome walked up to his brother, with Shippo on her shoulder. He turned and walked back into the hut, to where Kikyou was her arms crossed. "How am I to be human if she is protected by your brother?" she said with anger in her voice. "We need to kill her in order for us to be together." Inuyasha growled and walked passed her into the hut.

He heard Sango and Miroku whispering about Kagome and Sesshomaru, which made him even more pissed off.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was dark outside as they touched down in Sesshomaru's courtyard. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's arms as she followed Sesshomaru into the palace. He had a maid prepare a room for Shippo, and within minutes he was sleeping in a nice bedroom across from Rin's room. Rin was asleep in her bed, but they were informed by Hanita that she had tried to stay up and wait for them.

Kagome went to their room to sleep, as Sesshomaru went to his office seeing as there was a mountain of paperwork to read, sign and approve of. As he set to work he came across a fancy letter addressed to him from the northern lord. He opened it and it read:

_To the Lord of the Western Lands,_

_You are invited to the annual mating ball held in the Northern Palace, this is not just to find a mate it is for newly mated couples, which you probably don't have one yet being the cold ass that you are. Anyway it will be held in a fortnight, all the lords and ladies will be there. Please come my daughter requests it. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Northern Lord Tasu_

Sesshomaru growled at the old demon's tactics at trying to get him to mate his daughter. He shuttered at the thought of the northern princess, she was far from the innocent virgin that she played. In his mind she was one of the most disgusting female he had ever come across.

He thought about the look on everyone's faces when he walked into the ball room with Kagome at his side. He nodded silently with a very small smile on his face, with that he got up and headed to bed.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"We have to go where?" Kagome asked as she took a bit of her breakfast, they were in the dining room eating the children going outside to play.

"To the mating ball, we are newly mated which means no one knows about you, this is a perfect way to let them know, without throwing my own ball." He said she nodded and looked at him.

"But I don't know the first thing about being a lady, what if I embarrass you in front of the other Lords and Ladies." She said with worry in her voice.

He grabbed her hand to her surprise and said "I will have Hanita teach you the basics, you cannot embarrass me easily." She nodded and he continued "I will also send a teacher for you; we do not want you to purify everyone there if you get angry."

Kagome laughed and nodded getting up from the table him following. They were about to go different ways when she grabbed his hand, tugging him in the direction of their room. "You want to know what they say in my time?" he looked at her with questioning look, she continued "They say that if you have sex during pregnancy then it will hurt less when the baby comes." He smirked, picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, where they stayed until dinner.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*A week later*

"That's it Kagome now expand it until it is surrounding both of us" The miko said as kagome expanded her barrier. This was the last lesson she had to do; they had covered the harder stuff first and her teacher learned that she didn't know how to make barriers, and they began to work on that. "Perfect Kagome now you have completed your training."

Kagome bowed to her saying "Thank you Kumiko-san, for teaching me." Akila bowed back saying that she had to go back to her village. Kagome hugged her tightly and she had left just as she came.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

"Now Kagome when you meet a lord then you must bow you head a bit and shake their hand if they offer it to you, you must stay with Sesshomaru until you are to eat then you must sit on the right side of him, got it." Hanita said and Kagome nodded. She and Hanita were in a field with the children making flower crowns for everyone.

"Kagome?" Rin asked in a sweet voice, kagome turned her attention to her "could I call you mama too?"

Kagome was surprised to say the least, but smiled brightly "yes you can, Rin."

Rin cheered loudly, placing one of the crowns on her head, taking another and placed it on Kagome's. Shippo laughed and placed one on his head too, then gathered an arm full and ran with Rin into the palace. Hanita and Kagome followed with an arm full each of flower crowns; they went around the castle putting the crowns on everybody they seen.

Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's study with her last one and placed it on his head. Hanita gaped from the doorway, thinking her master was going to yell at her. Sesshomaru asked "what are you doing?"

Kagome giggled saying "Well we made crowns for everybody so you need one too, and I must say you look very manly with it on." She outright laughed leaning on his desk, he grabbed her making her squeak in surprise. Then kissed her fully on the lips, Hanita smiled and started walking down the hall looking for the children.

"Now I must get back to work, love." He said Kagome groaned and leaned back "I need to send you to the seamstress for you dress to wear for the mating ball."

He placed a hand on her abdomen she sighed contently, saying "Can you sense him, Sesshomaru?" He nodded rubbing gently.

"Are you saying that he is s boy?" he asked kagome sighed and leaned down to kiss him in the cheek, saying that she would see him at dinner.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

End of Chapter Six

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong with their rightful owner.

**Chapter Seven: The Mating Ball**

Kagome woke up as she felt her mate licking her shoulder; she turned her face towards his surprised to see him awake. "What are you doing?" she asked still groggy from waking up.

"Waking you up" he said getting up from to dress in his normal kimono. Kagome sat up and looked out the window seeing that the sun was just now rising. "Why the hell would you wake me up this early in the morning." She asked getting cranky.

"There is much to do today, love; we must leave here in a few hours to the Northern Lands for the ball." Kagome gasped remembering that it was today, jumped out of bed not remembering she was naked and went to her wardrobe, and dressing in one of the kimonos the seamstress had made for her, it was white with dark red flower petals that were condensing at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono.

Sesshomaru walked over to her to help tie the obi for her, once that was done she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you" with that she kissed him lightly on the mouth and they went to get breakfast.

After breakfast, Hanita pulled Kagome away so she could bath and get ready for the mating ball. Sesshomaru had gotten ready within a half hour and was waiting in his study for his mate.

"Kagome please sit still" Hanita said as she put up her lady's hair, Kagome was fidgeting because she was nerves.

"I just know that I will fall flat on my face, when we walk in." she said as Hanita finished doing her hair.

"No you won't, now time for the face paint." She said getting out the old fashion makeup, Kagome shook her head furiously in the negative "I have never put that stuff of my face and never will I refuse." Hanita smiled as Kagome went to her bag and dug around. Pulling out a smaller bag, she walked over to the mirror opening the bag and pulling out makeup from her time.

As she applied it Hanita watched with interest, Kagome added a light coat of lip gloss, some silver eye shadow, and mascara. "There all done," with that kagome walked out of the room Hanita following. They walked into Sesshomaru's study, seeing his eyes widen a bit.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, she was beautiful her hair was done up in an up do with her soft curls framing her face, her dress was a deep blue that brought out her eyes, it was tight on her torso then fanned out at her hips going to the floor. She did a little turn asking "is this appropriate?"

He nodded silently then walked to his balcony, opening the doors he walked out. Kagome followed, looking at his black and silver kimono that he had changed into. It brought out his silver hair even more his family's crescent moon was stitched on his back in dark blue.

He turned and held out his hand which she took, and they were up in the air on his youkai cloud. After an hour or so she was getting really bored, he looked at her for a moment as she sighed.

"Are we there yet," she asked, sitting on the cloud. He stopped moving and looked at her. "No we are not there we will get there around dusk." She groaned, but was stopped as he put something in her hand.

She looked to see a beautiful necklace, it was his crest, but the moon was made up of sapphires, and in the middle where there was no moon was Sesshomaru in his true form, his fur diamonds and his eyes rubies. Looking up at him, with her mouth wide open, "I can't take this Sesshomaru!"

He growled as she tried to hand it back to him, "Mate, that is to show the other lords and ladies that you are my mate, to not accept it is like not accepting our mating." As he spoke he put the necklace on her, making her smile.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he woke his mate, they were about ten minute from the northern castle.

"What?" she asked snuggling deeper in his chest. He smirked, "we are going to be there soon I thought you would like to prepare yourself before you see everyone.

With that Kagome pulled away fixing her hair, and dress.

They landed a short while later in a huge courtyard, "Wow, it's so beautiful well not as much as yours but it sure is close." She said laughing lightly. A moment later a tall male with black hair and a big smile walked up to Sesshomaru, giving him a huge hug, a very uncomfortable Sesshomaru was set down as the demon said:

"Hello, Sesshomaru it is good to see you again"

Sesshomaru nodded saying "Good to see you too, Lord Tasu"

Tasu turned to the young lady next to him and his jaw dropped, there standing before him was a very beautiful woman, what shocked him the most was that she was human. He took her hand and kissed it, "Ah, Sesshomaru you have brought a beautiful date, I must say many males will be wanting to court her tonight." He said unaware of the death glare from both Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Come come let's go inside, and meet everyone else." Tasu turned and walked inside, they followed but at a slower pace.

"I thought this necklace was suppose to let people know I was your mate" kagome said quietly.

"Lord Tasu has a one track mind, he thinks that I'll mate his daughter," at that thought he let out a shutter, kagome laughed quietly then said "Is she that bad?" he nodded and they walked in to the ball, the door man asking him what her name was, he answered, the door man cleared his throat and taped his staff on the ground getting everyone's attention.

"May I present Lord Sesshomaru and his mate Lady Kagome!" everyone stared in disbelief at the two, who just entered. It was all quiet when a female demon with blonde hair, and bright yellow eyes, shrieked in rage.

"You've been mated Sesshomaru, what about US!" she practically yelled the last word and stormed out of the room. Kagome stared after her, with confusion in her eyes, that woman was definitely not Sesshomaru's type, her dress had dipped low showing quite a bit of cleavage. Sesshomaru was growling lowly and said through their mind link _'that woman was never my intended, she smells of many men, and puts on too much perfume, not to mention that she is crazy.' _Kagome giggled a bit at his thoughts, as a woman with a glare walked up to them. Kagome recognized her instantly from the painting in Sesshomaru's room, with her long silver hair and sharp blue eyes.

"You have mated with a human!" she yelled glowering at kagome. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, making his mother growl at him "You're just like your father, she will be the death of you my son, just like that human woman was to your father!"

Kagome cleared her throat, making the angry demon woman glare at her again. "Do not talk like I'm not here; if you wish to talk about me at least have the guts to talk to me directly!" Kagome said rather loudly, shaking her fist at the woman in front of her. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her a bit, but she didn't stop glaring at his mother.

His mother stepped back in surprise, this human woman had yelled at her, Katsumi lady of the southern lands. She growled and put two fingers together, and formed an acid whip similar to Sesshomaru's. Kagome gasped in surprise, as Katsumi attack her.

Sesshomaru pulled her out of the way quickly, saying "Mother you've gone too far this time."

The other occupants in the room looked on in amusement, as the furious Lady attacked the human.

"If she is such a weak human then why did you mate her?" his mother said pulling back from the attack but didn't put the acid whip away.

Kagome stepped forward, looking at Sesshomaru with a look that said she wanted to settle this. He nodded stepping over to where the other occupants were and stood next to Tasu, who had a grin on his face.

"Let's see what you can do human!" Katsumi yelled, and jumped toward the seemingly weak human. Only to smack into a barrier, 'A MIKO' she yelled in her mind. Slowly walking back, examining the woman before her, her long dark tresses and blue eyes with determination set in them. She had no bow or any other weapon on her, any other weak miko would be helpless in this situation, but the woman before her held no fear in her eyes. Katsumi growled at Kagome's look, "I'll wipe that look, right out of your eyes!" with that she launched her next attack, claws ready.

Kagome got into battle stance earning a few chuckles from the audience she had gathered; surly that tiny woman couldn't possibly beat Katsumi. As Katsumi was about to touch her kagome blasted her across the room, slamming into the wall. Kagome formed a ball of energy in her hand, ready to strike again if necessary. Katsumi got up slowly, watching the miko, waiting for her to attack; when it didn't come she was surprised.

Kagome dropped her hand making the ball disappear, and walked slowly over to her mate's mother.

"Katsumi, I am not weak, I do not want to fight you, and I won't hurt you when you are down. My name is Kagome, I am lady of the western lands, and Mate of Lord Sesshomaru." She said firmly, Katsumi let out a breath as kagome offered her hand.

Kasumi took her hand, and kagome smiled brightly, "Hello Kagome, my new daughter."

Sesshomaru walked over to them and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Katsumi smiled softly as her son led her away to meet the other lords.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha sat up in the god tree, thinking about Kagome. 'Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou, so she is in a way mine, Sesshomaru must have put a spell on her making her think that she was pregnant , no Sesshomaru wouldn't lower himself to do that. DAMN I've really lost her.' He punched the branch he was sitting on.

Kikyou walked up clearing her throat loudly, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "My copy needs to be dead for me to live, this body won't last much longer, I have a few more months."

Inuyasha looked at the ground "I don't want to kill Kagome, Kikyou, can't we make a wish on the jewel for you to be human?" he asked Kikyou glared at him.

"Like Kagome would wish for that, besides it has to be a pure wish, if you kill kagome I can inhabit her body, and live I will be able to have children, your children, and live with you happily forever." Kikyou said, Inuyasha shuttered at the thought of having sex with Kagome's dead body.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

End of Chapter Seven

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Thanks for the name's

'Pink. Vampire. Skittle' for Katsumi

and Sophia Gray for Kumiko, who was in the last chapter


End file.
